


Rebel Rebel

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Maximoff shows up at Xavier's mansion needing help from Charles and Hank. He didn't come alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> "Rebel Rebel" is from David Bowie released in 1974.

_You've got your mother in a whirl_   
_She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl_   
  
_Hey babe, your hair's alright_   
_Hey babe, let's go out tonight_   
_You like me, and I like it all_   
_We like dancing and we look divine_   
_You love bands when they're playing hard_   
_You want more and you want it fast_   
_They put you down, they say I'm wrong_   
_You tacky thing, you put them on_

**Dinner, Xavier Mansion - 1974**

Hank and Charles were sitting at the dining room table having dinner. They had spent the entire day dealing with cleaners and contractors in preparing the mansion for full operation in spring of 1975.

"I didn't think I would enjoy it; but this new television show, the Six Million Dollar Man is quite entertaining. Although I do question the technology they are using. Do you think I should write a letter to the show's producers?" Hank rambled while digging into his meatloaf.

Charles smiled, "I wouldn't bother too much."

Hank laughed and when he looked up, he was worried by the expression on Charles' face. "Is something wrong Professor...?"

"We have guests at the door." Charles wheeled himself away from the dining room table. And headed toward the foyer.

"Are these friendly guests?"

Charles smiled, "One of the guests is our dear friend, Peter Maximoff. But he's not alone."

Hank furrowed his brow. "Is the other guest - a friend or foe?"

Charles sighed, "The second person is ...strange but familiar. Open the door for them Hank."

Hank did as he was told. And sure enough, there was Peter Maximoff aka Quicksilver. He was in his usual silver coat, goggles on his silver head and headphones around his ears. Standing beside him was a little girl. She kept her head down, and wore some strange elaborate tutu-type princess outfit.

"Hey Peter, nice to see you again." Hank shook the boy's hand. He stepped aside, "Why don't you come inside? Is this your sister?"

Hank didn't see it coming.

The little girl sprung into action and kicked the tall man in the knee. "I'm not his sister!"

Charles was startled.

Peter used his powers to hide behind Charles' wheelchair.

Hank howled in pain. He looked over at the little kid. "I'm sorry. Wow, you are one hot tempered little girl!"

The girl growled and out of nowhere a frying pan appeared to be heading toward Hank's head.

Charles put his hand on his temple, "Stop it right now."

The girl and the frying pan stopped moving.

Hank took the opportunity to move out of the way. He looked over at Charles, "That little girl! Holy shit. Her power is over metal! She has to be Erik's daughter!"

Charles sighed and turned his head to look at Peter. "No, that isn't Erik's daughter. That is actually, Erik."

Peter rushed over to the frozen girl and pulled off the wig. "My mom went on a business trip. She took my sister, Wanda. But she had the damn nosy neighbor keeping an eye on me and the house. So when Erik showed up like this; I told him the only way I could get away with hiding him at my house is if he pretended to be Wanda. I was shocked that he really didn't mind wearing her dresses. However, when the whatever happened didn't wear off; he told me that I had to bring him here to you."

"Erik is a 7 year old girl in a pink princess outfit. Oh thank you god for this..."Hank said suddenly and started to walk way, "I don't want to be here when you unfreeze him. But this has been the greatest day in my life."

Peter nodded. "Hank has a point. I'm out of here too. Bye."

Charles watched Peter leave so fast, the boy was only a blur. Charles shook his head and released Erik from his powers.

The frying pan went flying toward the now empty space where Hank had been standing.

Erik stomped his foot and pointed over at Charles, "That is cheating! How could you freeze me like that...! I thought you said you wouldn't want to be in my head!"

Charles closed his eyes and covered his ears. Erik was screeching. "Stop shouting. I know you are upset and very frightened right now. But you must calm down and please stop screaming. I have a headache."

Erik scoffed, and crossed his arms. "Don't tell me. You need a drink? "

Charles shook his head. Erik stood there in that frightful pink dress but still managed to look menacing and intimidating. "You have the most flamboyant and horrid fashion sense of any mutant I could ever meet."

Erik laughed, "You're a prude. I was shocked to see you in that psychedelic shirt and bell-bottoms. Obviously, the hip clothing was due to the booze and drugs. I see now you're safely ensconced in your precious Brooks Brothers."

Charles started to roll his wheelchair toward his study, "So whatever happened to you did not erase your memories - or diminish your powers."

Erik lifted the pink duffel bag that he dropped by his feet and followed Charles. "Your damn straight I have my powers, so don't try anything weird! Or I swear I will have that damn wheelchair glued to the ceiling with you in it."

Charles stopped and turned to face Erik. "Come here.."

Erik narrowed his eyes, "What for...?"

Charles smiled, "I won't hurt you. Remember, you have your powers. You will glue me to the ceiling."

Erik nodded. And decided to step closer until he was right in front of Charles."Well..."

Charles reached out and placed a finger on Erik's temple.

Erik started breathing fast. "Don't hurt me. Don't erase anything. Please. I don't want to forget my family. Please Charles."

Charles pulled his finger away. He smiled and patted Erik's cheek softly. "You remember everything but you don't feel the same? Have you noticed the way you're expressing yourself and your vocabulary? Do you know how old you are...?"

Erik closed his eyes. He was concentrating very hard. After a few seconds, he reopened his green eyes. "I know everything. I do. I remember Shaw, the camps, my family and of course everything about you. But I'm only seven years old. I don't feel ...older. I don't think...older. But when I think back to when I was seven years old - back in Poland with my family. It's all hazy. This feels more real to me."

Charles opened his arms.

Erik immediately jumped up onto Charles' lap and allowed himself to be held. He started crying into Charles' neck. "I guess I deserve this stuff happening to me."

Charles shook his head, "No, Erik. But how did this happen?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders, "I've been living in New York City. Rumor had it that there was some company hiring mutants for experiments. I wanted to infa..."

"Infiltrate..."

Erik nodded, "Yeah that word. I wanted to infiltrate them. But someone found out who I was - and they decided to try this stuff on me. It supposedly from the powers of a mutant who can make things younger..."

"A mutant with rejuvenation powers? Interesting..." Charles said to himself.

Erik rolled his eyes, "Really, don't tell me you want to be YOUNG again? Don't do it Charles. It stinks."

Charles laughed, "Yes, I imagine being young again isn't that great. But most people would pay anything to remain youthful looking."

"I thought I looked pretty good for my age and having been in prison for 10 years. I looked better than you did; You looked like crap."

"Why thank you for that..."Charles bit his bottom lip, "But it is true. You are a very handsome man at any age, Mr. Lehnsherr."

"Yeah, well those guys put me in this condition to give themselves time to move their operation. I have my powers; but no one listens to a damn kid. So I had to go find Peter."

"Why Peter...?"

Erik was tapping his chin, looking pensive, "Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot to tell you. Peter's my son."

Charles grabbed Erik and pushed him off his lap. "He's your what...?"

"He's my kid. Peter Maximoff is my son. I have a son. I have a mutant son. That's really ...awesome." Erik pumped his fist in the air.

"You never mentioned a woman in your life when I met you. " Charles was trying to his best to sound calm.

"No, no...." Erik shook his hands, "Don't get mad! Stop being so jealous. Wow you are pouting now too. I only had sex with Magda. It happened a few times. It looks real gross if I think about it too much. So don't make me say anymore about it. But, I disappeared from her life when I started on Shaw's trail and then I found you. I like her. She' s really nice. But I like you SO much more. Really I do."

Charles started to wheel away, "Oh Erik, when you say those things and sound like a 7 year old child, I'm absolutely horrified. So let's just not talk about it anymore until you're back to your old body."

Erik yawned. "I'm tired. I'm ready for bed."

Charles watched Erik grab his bag and head out. Charles let him go. He knew the house well enough; and didn't require an escort.

Charles used his powers to find Peter. Peter was in Salem Center, doing a little kleptomania. _"God's sake Peter. Stop stealing. If you need something; you should simply ask. Don't leave town. I wish to speak to you tomorrow. There are many rooms here; just pick whichever one you want. Your father is tired and going to bed. We will see you at breakfast."_

**Breakfast, Xavier Mansion - 1974**

Hank was placing the large platter of scrambled eggs when the Professor appeared. "Good morning Charles. Did you sleep well?"

Charles sighed, "Erik refused to sleep in his own room or bed last night. He was frightened. So I must admit; I'm a bit tired this morning. Erik was like a giant octopus. He had arms and legs all over me last night. I've never seen someone shift so much in their sleep. At one point, his foot was by my mouth! He's now enjoying a bubble bath. I told him to hurry down for breakfast."

"My dad is weird like this..."

Both Hank and Charles were startled.

"Peter, I swear to god, you will give me a heart attack one day. "Hank said and sat down. "Wait a second. Did you call Erik your father?"

Hank looked over at Charles.

Charles nodded. "It appears that Peter's mother and Erik had a relationship."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Really...? My mom said they just had sex a few times. I didn't know it was a relationship."

"Damn it Charles, why are you still talking about Magda? I told you I just had sex with her a few times!" Erik slapped a hand over his face in exasperation. He turned to smile at the silver haired boy, "Hey Peter."

"Hey dad..." Peter gave the boy a high-five.

"I'm going to throw up." Hank said and grabbed his cup of coffee.

Erik gave Hank the middle finger. "Bite me Beast."

Hank stood up, "You know, I think what Princess Lehnsherr actually needs is a good old fashioned spanking."

Erik floated a silver knife to his hand. He nodded to Hank, "Go ahead and try to put your hands on my butt, Beast-boy."

"Enough...!" Charles yelled and slammed his hand on the table. "We shall have breakfast like civilized people. Please Hank, you must understand that Erik's condition doesn't have him in the correct frame of mind. He's currently only processing things as a seven year old child."

Hank laughed, "Well that's an improvement. He's usually processing things like a five year old having a temper tantrum."

"Everyone sit down and have their breakfast." Charles looked over at Erik. The boy was now wearing a light pink dress that only came down to his knobby knees. "Erik, what in god's name are you wearing?"

Erik looked down, "Clothes..."

Charles sighed, "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Because that is all that Wanda had in her closet. That girl does not own a single item that isn't a dress or skirt and in some shade of pink." Erik scooped up some scrambled eggs and placed it on his platter. He used his powers to sprinkle some salt on them.

Charles took a sip of tea and then looked over at Hank. "I suppose you could let go your animosity for one day? Take Erik, go into town and get some pants and shirts for him."

Erik slammed his fork down. "Damn it Charles! Stop that...!"

Charles turned to face Erik, "What are you angry about now?"

"First of all, you're talking about me like I'm not here. Secondly, I didn't ask you for new clothes. I brought clothes with me. I'm wearing clothes." Erik angrily reached out and grabbed some orange juice.

"Erik you mustn't worry about paying for the clothes .I have more than enough. You need some proper clothing. How long do you plan to walk around wearing those ridiculous dresses?"

Erik eyes narrowed and he looked over at Charles angrily. "This is really nice dress. Magda works a lot of extra hours to be able to go to Macy's and buy her daughter her dresses. Stop being such a snob, Charles. Secondly, I'm Erik Lehnsherr in a dress or not. Since when do you care if I wear a dress? You're the one who put me in drag when we met Angel! But suddenly, you're freaked out by it?"

"Charles put you in drag when you met Angel?" Hank looked over at Charles.

Charles shook his head, "That is a long story my friend."

"Yeah, but it's true." Erik said and continued to eat his scrambled eggs.

Charles put his tea down and placed is hands on his lap. He looked over at Erik. "I'm sorry, Erik. You are right. The outer appearance of a person says nothing about who they are inside. I don't know why I'm trying to force you to take off those dresses when it's obvious that you don't care. And they are the least of our problems at the moment. I guess I was thinking about my stepfather, Kurt."

"What about him?" Erik asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"When I was about your age, I was playing in my mother's room. She was out getting her hair and nails done at the salon. So I was happily playing among my mother's things. I put on one of her shirts. It still had her perfume lingering on it. And took her beloved Chanel lipstick, and smothered my mouth with it. I placed a rope of pearls around my neck. It was fun, to dress up and pretend to be someone else. But my stepfather, Kurt found me. He started screaming at me. At the time, I just started to feel my powers. They were intermediate. But he was bombarding my head with insults. All I kept hearing were the words: freak, faggot , sissy, pussy, cocksucker and pansy. Well you all get the idea. He pulled the pearl necklace which broke apart. I remember hearing the clattering of them on the wood floor as they fell around me. Then he pulled mother's shirt off of me. When that was done, he grabbed me by the arm and took me into the bathroom. He scrubbed my face with hot water. I remember screaming and sobbing. Begging him to stop and promising him that I would never do it again. Eventually he pulled his belt off and struck me with it a few time. I passed out in my bed. And only woke up a few hours later to find my mother standing over me."

No one said a word.

Erik finally spoke up and asked, "Did your mother say anything to you?"

Charles nodded, "She shook her freshly manicured finger at me. She told me that a boy should never wear a dress. It's unnatural and forbidden. She reminded me that I was already too pretty for a boy. And I should be...careful of such things. My mother was happy to inform me that what Kurt did was the right course of action. And when I was older, I would be thankful for it."

Peter looked over at Erik. His big brown eyes were misty and sad.

Erik sighed, "Well, you are nothing like your family. And personally, if you ever want to wear a dress - go right ahead - I don't think anyone here at this table will care."

Charles smiled and laughed, "Such wisdom at such a young age. Thank you Erik. And please accept my apologies. Now let's finish breakfast. I want Hank to run some tests on you Erik. And I think we need to consider going into the city. We need to try to find this mutant. He might be able to shed more light on how long this mutation will last on you. Is it weeks? Months...? Years..? You do think it is reversible?"

Erik nodded, "Yup, before the asshole ran off - he told me that I would go back to normal - eventually. I think he thought I was going to hurt him."

Peter shook his head, "Why would he think you would hurt him? You're a real nice guy. People have you pegged really wrong."

Hank and Charles both looked at each other. Charles pointed a finger at Hank, "Don't you dare say a word."

Hank started to laugh.

Erik's eyes narrowed again. "What's so funny Beast?"

Hank shook his head and imitated zipping up on his lips. But his shoulders still shook from the laughter.

Erik stood up on the chair and grabbed a knife, "That's it. I'm skinning this guy and making myself a blue coat."

Peter shook his head and grabbed his father by the small waist. "Come on dad. Cool off."

Erik was kicking his legs wildly. "I'm your father, how dare you lift me off the ground! Put me down right now!"

Charles put a hand over his mouth and contained his own laughter. He pointed at Hank again, "Stop instigating him into a fight! He's the most temperamental child I've ever met! But absolutely adorable in that dress. Where is my camera?"

Hank started laughing out loud now, "Finally, I was waiting to see when you were finally going to ask for the camera. I have it ready with film in your desk drawer."

"Well, a picture or two won't hurt him." Charles said with a smile and went in search of his Polaroid.

Hank stood up and yelled out, "Make sure you take a picture that I can send to Raven! She is going to love it."  

 

**Bedroom, Xavier Mansion - 1974**

Erik sat back against the headboard. He looked around the large bedroom. Erik shouted, "I like this room! My family and I were just lower-middle class. We had our own house but it was small. My room was probably the size of your walk-in closet. I can't imagine being this rich when I was growing up!"

Charles sighed and ignored the teenager.

It was two weeks since Erik was turned into a child - and week after arriving to Westchester. And yesterday Erik woke up with the body and mind of a 14 year old.

He doubled his age in two weeks. Which led Charles to believe that Erik would be back to normal in another two weeks. Which was good. Their trip to the city did not avail them to find the mutant they were looking for.

However, Erik still refused to sleep in his own room. Instead, he was determined to share Charles' bedroom.

Erik watched Charles leave the bathroom. He was in his pajamas. Erik smiled. "Why are you wearing clothes to bed?"

Charles looked up, "Aren't you wearing your pajamas?"

Erik shook his head.

"Are you naked...?"

Erik laughed and nodded.

Now it was Charles' turn to shake his head. "You are not getting in my bed while you are naked!"

"I'm already in the bed. Come on Charles. Stop being such a prude. I used to sleep naked beside you all the time. Anyway, it's too hot for pajamas."

Charles sighed, "Erik will you not consider pajama bottoms at least for propriety sake. Your son is just a few doors down the hallway."

Erik shrugged his shoulders, "Peter doesn't care. He's really a good kid. And, I told Peter everything about us."

Charles wheeled over to the bed and used the overhead handle to lift him on it. After settling his legs; he looked over at Erik. "I'm afraid to ask what you actually told the boy."

Erik smiled. "I told him about how I met you. I mean, Peter realized the moment we were face to face during the prison jail break that something had happened between us. Peter called it "a vibe". I have to admit; Magda did a good job raising him. Sometimes boys that age tend to be overly disgusted about homosexuality because of their own sexual fears. Peter took it all in stride. He said you were rich and cute; therefore a very good combination for a boyfriend."

"I'm cute?" Charles rolled his eyes. "I think I stopped being cute about fifteen years ago. But I shall take it as a complement."

"Well you are a lot cuter than me. God, I am an ugly teenager. Look at me. I'm all legs and arms. Did you see my raging red pubes. And I know for a fact my cock is a lot bigger than what it looks like now. Who would ever imagine I turn out the way I do?"

Charles laughed. "You are not unattractive. Look at your beautiful skin; not a pimple in sight. And best of all, you are tall. By the gods, I was a fucking runt my entire life. I was already in Harvard at your age. The boys and the girls there used to tease me constantly. Although, I did get to see my first real breast because of it. Some girl asked me if I was missing my noon feeding and whipped out her left breast. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was heavy and had the largest pink areola. I was tempted to latch my lips on it. But, then I felt a twitch in my crotch and ran to the men's room. The next thing I know I was wanking. I discovered pussy and jerking off in one fell swoop."

Erik smiled and moved closer to Charles. "And when did you realize you wanted some cock in your life too...?"

Charles pulled a cigarette from the silver case on the nightstand and lit it. He blew the smoke upward toward the ceiling before answering. "That was in Oxford. I was a Freshman. And thank goodness, I was now a few inches taller. But I still had that baby face and ridiculous ruby colored lips. Do you know that my stepfather accused me of wearing rouge again. It wasn't until I grabbed a wet cloth and rubbed my mouth over and over again; that he realized it was the natural color of my lips."

"Charles are you glad Kurt's dead?"

Charles nodded, "Yes, I am. It's funny. Ten years ago I would never admit to such a horrible thing. But now, I can do it without compunction. I'm glad that man is dead."

Erik whispered into Charles' ear. "If he wasn't dead. I would have killed him."

Charles whispered back, "And I would gladly allowed it."

Erik smiled, "Finish your story about Oxford..."

Charles picked up the ashtray and held it in hand so he could flick the ash off. "Oxford isn't the United States. Already the mentality about homosexuality was changing in England. Even more so in the universities. My introduction to it all began with my roommate, Derek. Derek was studying acting and literature. He was about 21 years old. I was about 17 years old. We got on smashingly. Derek loved literature and Shakespeare as much as I did. Derek didn't mind having the "rich smart kid" in his room. And I didn't mind his being queer. My powers were strong by then. I realized almost immediately that homosexuality was just part of the brain process. No one was learning it or trying to become it. They just were. So Derek introduced me to his friends. There were a few secret clubs in Oxford for those handsome queer boys. Let me tell you Erik, it was like walking into some symposium for the Greek Gods. Wall to wall handsome Oxford boy of all colors and nationalities. Some were campy others were masculine and sports oriented. And in one of those meetings; I met Harry. Derek told me right off the bat that Harry was a good guy and not a chicken hawk."

Erik giggled, "What is a chicken hawk...?"

Charles smiled, "A chicken hawk is a man that is looking to have sex with someone young. I found out later that Harry was actually quite shy. And this was because his father was some sort of church minister. Poor Harry, he and I both shared the reality of having horrible fathers in our lives. The type that thought they could change their sons by beating them into submission."

"So you went out with Harry?"

Charles put out the cigarette and put the ashtray back onto the nightstand. "They weren't real dates. We always went to places in a group. And we never dared to hold hands. But it was still very nice. Eventually one afternoon, Derek decided to spend the evening with his own beau, and I had my dorm room to myself. Harry came over and we had sex."

Erik took a moment before saying anything. "Were you nervous?"

"Oh I was terrified. We first had a hard time decided who would do what to whom. So, I did something that I swore I wouldn't do. I peeked into his brain. He wanted to be the one penetrated. He was actually quite desperate and horny about it. So, I took charge that evening. But since I had some experience with women; I was able to figure things out. It was amazing. Harry was so giving of his body. I wanted so much to bind with him telepathically when we made love, but I never dared."

"Harry has no idea what he missed out by not having you inside his head during sex. Now that's amazing." Erik said and leaned over to kiss Charles.

Charles pushed Erik away. "Erik - really now. This is very difficult with you being so young. I'm not a chicken hawk either."

"Listen, when I was seven years old, I could understand it. But I'm 14 years old and actually taller than you. I'm not a baby Charles. I know what I want too. It's strange. The more I saw the Nazis kill the homosexuals in Auschwitz; the more I knew when I grew up I would demand my sexual freedom. Those sick Nazi murderers; they would pretend to be disgusted by homosexuality - but a few of them had the best looking boys sucking their cocks. They would have sex parties - where all they did was fuck the prettiest boys with the pink triangles."

Charles shook his head and touched Erik's cheek tenderly, "Oh you poor child. What you had to endure."

Erik pushed Charles' hand away. "Don't do that. I don't want your pity Charles. I actually just want sex. I'm so horny. Come on - or does it not work?"

"Good question. Ever since I stopped taking the serum; I've been busy doing so many other things - but sex wasn't one of them."

Erik smiled, "Then this shall be an experiment..." And reached out to put his hand inside of Charles' pajama bottoms. He slowly stroked the flaccid organ. "You're a nice size even when you're limp. Did Harry suck your dick too?"

Charles put his head back and smiled, he could feel the slight tingling sensation. "Harry was a great cocksucker. It was almost impossible to get a girl to suck your dick in those days. I remember hearing the other boys complaining of being desperate for a blow job. And I would snicker inside. There is no blowjob like the one that is given to you by a cock hungry nancy boy."

"You mean someone like me..." Erik said and bent down to take Charles' cock into his teen mouth.

Charles gasped as he felt the cool lips on his shaft. He looked down to the dark hair bobbing up and down his cock.

Charles grabbed Erik's hands in his hands and pulled the boy off his dick. He looked into the green eyes and watched the swollen lips that drooled just a bit. "You don't have to do this to me right now. I am not even sure if I can have an orgasm. But I know you are more than ready for yours. So come on, straddle my chest and feed me that delicious cock. I bet you don't last for more than five minutes."

Erik helped Charles get on his back before straddling the man's chest. He was suddenly grateful for his lanky long legs. He held onto the headboard as he pushed his dick into Charles' lips. "You still have those ruby lips. They are so sexy when they are wrapped around my dick."

Charles moaned and held Erik by the slim hips. The boy wasn't kidding. He was thrusting and pushing into Charles' mouth ferociously. Charles relaxed his throat and did his best to suppress his gag reflex. Erik smelled of soap and just a slight male musky odor. The boy's balls were still quite hairless. His cock was surrounded by new ringlets of ginger and brown pubes.

"Oh damn, I'm going to cum." Erik panted and gripped the headboard. Some of the metal in the room started to float in the air. He thrust his hips harder. He could feel his ball sac slamming against Charles' chin.

Charles knew that Erik was going to cum the moment the boy gave one final deep thrust into his throat. The slick hot jet stream of semen started to shoot down his throat. Charles instinctively swallowed as fast as he could - so not to choke. When Charles knew the boy had finished he pushed him off his mouth - and inhaled some oxygen. He gasped and took as many deep breaths as possible. There was saliva and semen dripping off his lips and chin.

Erik leaned down and kissed Charles face. He licked his seed and Charles' saliva with his tongue. "My poor darling - I made a mess on your face."

Charles laughed and put an arm around the boy. "And I made a mess in my pants."

Erik smiled and sat back to look down at Charles' pajama bottoms. They were wet with cum. Charles had actually spewed all over his fancy blue pajama bottoms while sucking him off. "See Charles, I told you not to wear those stupid pants to bed."

 

**Dinner, Xavier Mansion - 1974**

"Where is everyone...?" Charles asked and looked around the dinner table. There was only a setting for two. The candles were lit and the food smelled delicious.

Erik was leaning against the door way in an expensive Halston suit that he was able to find in one of the boutiques in Salem Center. "Dinner is just you and I tonight. Peter and Hank are in town tonight. I think they were going to go see The Godfather: Part II. It was finally released."

"No dress tonight...?" Charles smiled up at the now 37 year old Erik Lehnsherr."Although that suit is impeccable on you."

Erik twirled around. "I was tempted to find a nice Halston dress instead, but they didn't have anything in my size."

"So what is on the menu tonight?"

Erik lifted a silver cover, "We shall dine on lamb chops, asparagus - the usual favorites."

"Perfection..."Charles said and wheeled over to the table.

Thirty minutes later, Erik was pouring Charles another glass of wine. "Your wine cellar is superb. I would marry you just to have access to that wine cellar."

Charles laughed into his glass. "Yes, the Xavier's have always enjoyed their booze. But, you can't marry me, you are a man."

Erik shrugged, "I don't see why not? Seems a bit strange that two consenting men can't marry if they wanted to. I think that might be the next thing for the mutant-queer community to start looking into."

Charles laughed, "Seriously...? Erik don't be ridiculous. There is a bigger chance in this country that mutants get fully recognized civil rights afforded to them before they ever consider allowing homosexual men to marry. You are always fighting for some strange things old friend."

Erik smiled. "Well I disagree." And watched Charles eat and drink. "How guilty do you feel about having sex with me when I was only 14 years old?"

Charles dropped his fork with a clatter against the china plate. "Very bloody guilty and lets never talk about it again! Please don't tell Raven or Hank. And especially don't tell Peter! I shouldn't have touched you. Were you always that ridiculously horny?"

"I was being tortured in a holocaust camp at that age. I was giving blowjobs to some camp guard who watched over me for extra bits of food that I would turn around and give to some of the children. No, I think it was nice to finally just do what I wanted to do without repercussions. Thank you for being so patient and understanding. I'm actually quite grateful for what happened to me. It was nice to be a normal kid, if only for a few weeks."

Charles sighed, "I am grateful too. You deserved to have a little fun. And no thanks are required. You showed up at my door step needing help. The mission statement for this school is " _Just because someone stumbles and loses their way; that doesn't mean they are lost forever."_ My home will always be open to you. I wish I could make you understand that we are better together as a team; than apart as enemies."

"We will never truly be enemies." Erik reached out and held Charles' hand.

Charles squeezed Erik's hand.

"So does that mean that next year; it will be all right if Peter and I came back here? I would like to enroll Peter in your school."

Charles smile widely, he knew there were tears in his eyes. "Absolutely old friend, your rooms will be here waiting for you."

Erik shook his head, "I get to sleep in your room or no dice. I won't come back."

Charles raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "You drive a very hard bargain - but I shall make room in my closet for your Halston suits. Is that all right?"

Erik smiled and lifted his glass wine in salute, "We have a deal then. A toast to old friendships and new beginnings."

Charles raised his glass too, "...to old friendships and new beginnings."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
